


Brotherly Love

by kansas_byrne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, But Sam's Body does the deed, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, PWP, Rape, Sam is not Evil, Wincest - Freeform, non con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 07:18:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13429677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kansas_byrne/pseuds/kansas_byrne
Summary: Sam and Dean Winchester have been a little too successful at their jobs, and a demon decides to make them both pay for it by possessing Sam and doing horrible things to his brother using his body.





	Brotherly Love

There’s something about his smile, or a lurking shiftiness in his eyes that clues Dean in to Sam’s being possessed. It comes a split second too late; turning his back on his brother, suddenly getting the urgent feeling that it was a mistake just before the sharp pain and darkness.

Coming to is work. Light spears into his brain and splinters through the back of his eyes. His wrists chafe a little, and he can feel the rope around them tied too tight. Something is on his legs, a heavy weight. Dean squints up. It’s Sam. Well, it’s the demon wearing Sam. 

It grins down at Dean, unhinged and manic. Sam’s shirt is off, and Dean can see the possession tattoo has been slashed rather viciously in half. Dean quickly takes inventory of his brother’s body: it looks like he fought something very hard before he was taken, but it isn’t so bad that he can’t heal again once he’s free.

The demon wiggles in excitement. “I’m so glad you’re awake! I’ve been waiting so long, and it’s been boring watching you snooze. Now... I like your pretty mouth to stay free of a pesky gag, but if you start an exorcism, I’m going to have to. “

The demon holds up an honest to god ball gag, and it grins again, slowly starting to rock Sam’s hips back and forth, grinding against Dean’s legs. To his horror, Sam’s cock is hard, and getting harder with each thrust.

It pants, and looks down at Dean for a moment, drinking in his expression with sheer glee. 

“I can see that you are starting to get the idea. Ohhh, Dean, I’ve been watching you fucking hick idiots for so long. Killing the best and brightest of my colleagues. Stealing Hell’s artifacts and using them to kill our nobility. Tssssk. Abaddon was so beautiful. Her soul was so old, so powerful, and you!” Sam’s face leans down close to look furiously into Dean’s. 

“The final straw was corrupting our king. Now he just sits around mooning over you, and for what?” It spits in Dean’s face angrily, and gets up, pacing.

“Well. Do you know, Dean? Win…Winchester. Do you know, Winchester, Deeaan, that when a demon possesses your body, they can wake you up? Keep you sitting just behind your eyes, unable to move, but ohhh, sooo conscious?” It smiles with Sam’s mouth, licking Sam’s lips and eyes flickering over Dean manically while pacing around him. It starts running Sam’s hands over his body, over the cut slashed through the tattoo, then down his stomach, and unbuttoning his jeans. He starts rubbing his crotch and panting through the increasingly unhinged grin.

Dean smirks up at the spectacle, though his skin crawls with panic. “You gonna make a suit out of girl skins, creepo? C’mon, give the crazy act a rest, I’ve seen the best Hell has to offer. You don’t even make the list.”

It snarls at Dean, moving with unsettling quickness to pull off Dean’s shoes, and then start tugging at his pants. Dean shouts and kicks, wincing when he makes a solid contact to Sam’s stomach, but struggling anyway. Halfway through the fight, he manages to free one hand from the rope, and gives the asshole run for his money until he’s stopped by a blow to the head that sends his ears ringing and stuns him just long enough for the demon to re-secure him. When he comes to, the demon is sitting on him, thrusting rhythmically against his naked crotch and watching him. The buttons on Sam’s jeans are starting to rub Dean’s skin raw. Dean tests his hands and distantly realizes he’s not attached to a pillar anymore, he’s just secured with cuffs. A savage-hysterical voice in the back of his head tells him it’s so the demon can flip him flat on his stomach. Then the demon pushes him backwards, his hands a hard painful knot under his back. 

With Sam’s lips, it bites Dean’s neck, licking and sucking a bruise. He’s lying on Dean now, and he can feel Sam’s body hitch a little as the demon gets rid of his pants and underwear. He can feel Sam’s hard leaking cock trapped between them. With Sam’s voice, it whispers filth in Dean’s ear, thrusting and panting. 

An eternity later, it sits up, slowly fucking Sam’s fist while it regards Dean’s face solemnly. 

“You’re crying,” It observes with a hysterical edge to its voice, “Good. Good boy. Sammy can see you, Dean. He can feel your skin. He can feel my hand. He’s fighting me so hard, and his desperation is delicious. I want you to cry, it makes everything so much worse for him.” It raises up off Dean’s legs. 

“Open your legs. Spread them wide.” It watches Dean expectantly, still stroking Sam’s cock. 

Dean stares at the demon as if it was speaking nonsense, and there is a pause where they just stare at each other. 

_**“Exorcizamus te, omins immundus spiritus,”**_ Dean starts it, rapid fire and scooting backwards as he does, hoping he can both remember it and finish before the demon gets to him with that gag. The demon makes a screeching distressed noise and steps around so Dean can seem him fully. 

He’s stopped dead by the sight of the demon holding a gun to Sam’s head. His hands are shaking, and his finger is on the trigger, which makes Dean’s heart leap in dread. With an apologetic smile, it says “I will shoot him in the head before you’re done. And then, when I leave his body...” it shrugs. “Open your legs.”

Dean closes his eyes. Sam would hate this. He shouldn’t have to go through this. He’d thank Dean for it, he wouldn’t want to remember it. But it’s Sammy. He opens his eyes and looks at the demon, locking gazes. “I will kill you,” he promises. 

The demon gurgles in laughter, gesturing at Dean’s legs with his free hand. 

It takes Dean a long time, but he finally just opens them, keeping eye contact with the demon. It smiles with Sam’s lips, and coos, feasting its eyes on Dean. 

“Ohhhh, yes, Dean Winchester. Now, now I want you to scream. Turn over.” He emphasizes the command with a gentle nudge at Dean’s ribs. Dean slowly and deliberately turns over onto his stomach. With his arms handcuffed behind him, his face is squashed against the floor with little leverage to get up. 

He can feel the demon kneeling between his legs, both hands running over his body, almost reverently. Dean’s mind is racing. If he’s using both hands, where’s the gun, can he flip over before the...his ass is being parted. No. He starts to struggle, but stops instantly when he feels the cold barrel against the back of his skull.

“If you don’t care about Sammy’s life, sexy, think about this. I’ll blow your brains out on this filthy filthy floor, and then take Sammy on a joy ride before I smoke out. By the time you bargain your pathetic self back to life, he’ll have a whole new set of nightmares. Stay. Feel free to thrash. To beg… but most of all…. mmm. Scream for me.” 

The demon snaps his fingers. “Wait. I have an idea. Feel free to try to escape for a minute, green eyes.”

He does. He’s most of the way through the cuff when the demon comes back with a long, partially broken mirror. He re-cuffs Dean carefully, and then props up his clothing underneath him so he can look in the mirror instead of having his face smashed against the floor. 

The demon kisses his ear with Sam’s lips. “So you can watch. In fact, I insist.”

Dean tries not to give in. He’s endured beatings and torture, and such pain in his life.. He tries hard, but Sam’s face reflected in the mirror smiles in delight as the demon slowly forces Sam’s cock into his unprepared hole, ripping him open. Dean screams, and bucks, arching his back and trying to get away. The demon holds him down, pushing and pushing, his face splitting into a rictus grin until finally bottoming out inside Dean with a satisfied grunt. Sam’s eyes are bright and the manic smile is back, and Dean tries to see the demon, but it’s Sam’s face, Sam’s hands.

And then it fucks him. Roughly, brutally, holding Dean in place with the length of Sam’s body. It whispers in Dean’s ear, words of love and adoration in between grunts and moans. He tries to hear the demon instead, but it’s Sam’s voice crooning “I love you, Dean. I need you, big brother. You’re so tight, so good” He can feel Sam’s cock getting impossibly hard, big, too big, and it goes on forever. 

“Darling,” it pants into his ear, “another thing we can do, when we take over someone’s body, oh.. fuck, my love, your ass is so..” it thrusts, hard, harder, the pace frantic now and losing rhythm, which makes everything worse. 

“We can bring someone back, just for a moment…we can lurk in the back, while they take over.” It pulls out, and Dean can only gasp at the relief from pain. The demon flips him around again onto his back and pulls his hips up, pushing back into Dean. He’s so raw, and it hurts so much. He tightens his jaw on his scream, banging his head onto the floor beneath him instead. 

The Demon smiles indulgently down at him. 

“You’ve been so wonderful, I think, I want to give Sam a present. Something to really remember this by. Oh, yes, yes, I’m so close...” It grabs Dean’s hips and brutally pulls him closer, pounding into him, chasing its pleasure. 

Sam’s head and back arch backwards, and just as pleasure tips into orgasm, Dean can see the change in Sam’s face as the demon gives Sam back his body. Too late to stop it, Sam comes inside Dean, screaming as his body locks up in sheer mind-bending pleasure. 

He scrambles away from Dean instantly, his eyes wide and panicked. Then he throws back his head and screams as the cloud of black escapes his body and out of the window.


End file.
